Rules of MTAC
by Fictionnaire
Summary: Due to some mischievous behavior in M-TAC, Vance sends a memo about new implemented rules.  And also it contains why they were implemented.  Sometimes Agents can be so childish
1. Chapter 1

Rules of M-TAC

_**Memo: Due to recent events rising in M-TAC which cause complaints. It is necessary to point out what is no longer allowed in M-TAC. It is unbelievable that I need to put this in a memo. But as I'm afraid that I have a bunch of children other than Special Agents these rules will be stated clearly… These rules aren't in any particular order. Since each one is as important as the next.**_

_**Usually, I'm a pretty laid back Director. Somewhere I have to draw the line. Not everyone is to blame but in order to end this, I have to punish all NCIS agents. I will not name the parties responsible for this course of action… **_

_**NCIS Director Leon Vance.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxx**_

**Rule: Don't send coded messages to Fornell saying you know what he did last Summer and if he doesn't stop it we'll post it on YouTube.**

Tony and McGee virtually twiddled their thumbs in M-TAC since they were bored out of their brains waiting for a conference call from the NCIS LA branch. Tony looked at McGee and wondered if he was as bored as he. McGee was looking at the ceiling and trying to not fall asleep.

"Are you bored, Probie?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Tony," McGee sighed. He wondered how on Earth they were going to pass the time.

"You want to do something to pass the time?" Tony asked in a mischievous tone and he had a grin to back that assumption up.

"I'm only even entertaining the idea because I'm bored," McGee responded. Anything had to be better than just sitting there and warming up the seats.

Tony thought for a moment. "I wanna send a prank message," he said. Sure that's what he wanted to do. Not just a prank message but a coded prank message. Not too just anybody but somebody," Tony waggled his eyebrows.

McGee sighed. He had just become an accomplice. "You already have someone in mind don't you?" He stated.

Tony smiled as he turned back around. Dean Jones was working in M-TAC and was usually willing to do whatever Tony wanted. Within reason of course. "What did you have in mind?" McGee asked.

"I haven't annoyed Fornell for a long time," Tony said. It had been ages since he talked with anyone from the FBI.

"No wonder they keep accusing you of murder, Tony," McGee laughed as they stood up and approached Dean the technician who looked at them nervously.

"Hey, Dean," Tony greeted innocently. "We were wanting to send a message to FBI Agent Fornell. Can you send it via a basic code that even he could crack?" He asked. McGee really hoped that Tony was joking about the whole thing.

"Yes…" Dean responded slowly. "What do you want me to send?" He asked.

Tony hastily scribbled something down on a piece of paper and placed it in front of Dean. "What? You want me to say that? There's no way I'm sending a message to Agent Tobias Fornell saying, 'I know what you did last Summer and if you don't stop it you'll go blind' there's no way!" Dean shook his head.

"Come on," Tony whined.

"No," Dean was defiant.

"How about, 'We know what you did last Summer and if you don't stop it we'll post it on YouTube," McGee asked.

"Alright," Dean responded. That didn't sound too bad to him. "Would he even know what YouTube is?" He asked.

"Somebody will tell him if he has to ask what it is," Tony said. He slapped McGee on the shoulder causing him to jump slightly. "Now you're part of the guilty party, Probie. I go down… We both go down," Tony said and this caused Dean to laugh.

"That means you too, Dean," McGee reminded him.

"Not really. I'm here to do what you tell me. I'm just doing my job," Dean grinned. "Message sent," he sent the message off before the two could change their minds.

**3hrs Later**

Vance had been speaking intently with someone at NSA. As soon as he had finished. FBI Agent Fornell came on screen. He never looked happy at the best of times but now he looked even more pissed than usual.

"What can I do for you, Agent Fornell?" Vance asked.

"I want to know why NCIS is threatening to put my personal life on YouTube," Fornell snapped at Vance. He had a love affair and somehow the people at NCIS had found out and were going to publish it. Sure they had their run ins in the past.

"I assure you… We have no idea what you're talking about," Vance responded as he kept his cool.

"Don't play games with me Director. I received a coded message from you guys saying that they knew what I did last Summer and would post it on YouTube," Fornell's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what the hell's going on but I'm going to get to the bottom of this," Vance assured the FBI agent before the screen went blank. It was a serious occurrence for sure and had to be dealt with appropriately but on the other hand it was so damn funny.

Xxxxxxxx

_**Re: Rule 1**_

_**I'd like to congratulate who thought of that one. Will keep that idea for future reference - Team Joseph**_

_**LOL… Ok. It's wrong but LOL – Agent DiNozzo**_

_**This shouldn't have happened. This action is tainting the good name of good agents – Agent McGee**_

_**Lance Corporal Mitchell Styner: We have located your missing wallet and need you to come to NCIS to pick it up – Agent Gibbs**_

_**

* * *

A/N: I just had something funny I wanted to share. If anyone would like to suggest any rules for MTAC I'll see if I can incorporate it. This is just for fun.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rules of M-TAC**

**Rule #2: No ordering LEOs to stakeout Rock Creek Park. **

**People don't realize the costs of stakeouts until they have to look over the expenditures. The cost of manpower and overtime is too much. All Stakeout requests must be run by the Director first. Contrary to the popular belief... Special Agent Gibbs is NOT the one in charge of NCIS. The one who is in charge is the one and only ME. ME is the person who authorizes stakeouts.**

Gibbs paced around the bullpen. His mind wasn't really on the real reason why he was in M-TAC... Hell , he couldn't even remember what he was doing there in the first place. Another body had turned up at Rock Creek Park. He always wondered what it was about dumping bodies in Parks like that. Perhaps they needed to stake it out...

YES! His mind ordered him. It'd prevent a lot of crime. Cut it down quite a bit. That'd reflect positive on the agency and law enforcement in general. Ordering the stakeout was the best idea he had all day.

"Samantha?" He asked the female tech. Samantha was one of the only Tech he liked. She wouldn't question his orders like the others would.

"Yes?" She asked. She waited with her hands at the ready to carry out the order.

"Can you send a message to the Police Precincts surrounding Rock Creek Park that we need a round the clock surveillance at Rock Creek Park," Gibbs told Samantha.

"Reason?" Samantha asked. She knew you just couldn't decide to send out a request like that without valid reason. She also knew that there were proper channels but there was no way that Lead Agent Jethro Gibbs would make her do anything that was improper or downright against the code of conduct.

"We suspect that someone will be dumping a body in the Park within the next week. We don't have any idea when or even whereabouts within the park this will occur," Gibbs explained. He waited patiently for her to do as ordered.

"Done," Samantha said with a small triumphant smile.

"Good," he waited for details to be relayed to him so they could work out a round the clock surveillance. Fortunately it didn't take long for the responses to come through. It seemed that Gibbs wasn't the only one to have that idea. It also wasn't long until a whole routine was worked out.

"All organized, Agent Gibbs," Samantha flexed her fingers.

It was surprising how quickly they all worked together on that idea and also NCIS hadn't slotted in a shift for themselves. Just as long as they knew that it was NCIS that issued the order. There weren't any complaints about the issue.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Eight Days Later**

Things had been running smoothly for NCIS. Vance sometimes classed this as the calm before the storm. He liked times where he had to solve problems and keep his active mind busy. He had been watching a flawless operation on the large M-TAC screen.

He stood up to leave M-TAC. Another video feed appeared on the screen. Usually when this happens that meant some trouble was brewing somewhere. The Police Officer was unrecognizable to Vance and he wondered why a LEO was calling M-TAC.

"What can I do for you?" Vance asked. His face hid his curiosity.

"I'm Officer Johnson," LEO Johnson introduced himself.

"What can I do for you, Officer Johnson?" Vance began to sound impatient.

"I can not afford the manpower to continue with the stakeout of Rock Creek Park. I know it was only for a week but we hadn't heard back from your office yet," LEO Johnson said.

Vance wasn't about to let slip that people were acting without his orders. His head snapped around when he heard someone snort as to try and hide a laugh. "Yes... The operation is over... Thank you for your co-operation," Vance responded. The list of suspects who could be responsible for issuing the stakeout was quite short... In fact it was only two names with a possible third one.

"Something funny, Samantha Jones?" Vance asked the female tech.

"No, Sir," she answered all too quickly.

"You do not do anything under the orders of anyone but me... You got that?" Vance said in a harsh tone.

"Yes, Sir," Samantha responded quickly.

xxxxxxxx

**Gibbs: - Rule needs a subtext... Takes too much time for Samantha to call you every I need to talk with somebody different. Especially when you're hard to find. **

**DiNozzo: - Actually staking out Rock Creek Park is a brilliant idea!**

**Samantha: - Should've put a time limit on it.**

**Ziva: - Wow it was a full week without a body turning up in Rock Creek Park. That should be done more often.**

* * *

**a/n sorry for the late update. Hurt my ankle and been in a bit of discomfort to concentrate on my work. I know, pitiful excuse**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rules of M-TAC**

**To: Team Gibbs and others… You all know who you are.**

**Rule #3 M-TAC must not be used to host WII competitions.**

_Despite the obvious reason of it being unprofessional there are a couple of reasons why playing WII is no longer permitted in M-TAC. After the mixed doubles incident in which the CommRadio system was broken and blew our month's budget to hell when we had to fix it. Not to mention Dean is still recovering in hospital with a head injury._

_Anybody found smuggling WII into M-TAC will have their WII confiscated and will face further penalties._

**From: NCIS Director Leon Vance**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look what I got," Tony said in his usual overly jubilant tone. With Director Vance visiting Hettie in LA, the asylum was ran by the patients.

"I don't think…," McGee began to say.

"Oh come on, Probie and Probette," Tony waved the WII console in McGee's face after putting the box down. It had been boring and he really wanted to do something to break the monotony.

Ziva looked into the box. It was filled with all types of things.

"How about a nice game of tennis?" Tony asked as he pulled up the little tennis racquets. Fortunately there were 4 of them in the box.

"What is this?" Ziva asked.

"WII tennis," Tony sounded excited. "All we need is a fourth player," he looked around M-TAC. It was no use asking Gibbs. The Lead Agent would probably slap him back to the stone age just for suggesting it.

"Four racquests?" McGee asked as he and Ziva looked into the box.

"Don't you wanna play doubles?" Tony grinned brightly.

"No," McGee and Ziva said emphatically.

"Singles it is then," Tony grabbed two of the racquets.

"No," Ziva and McGee repeated once again.

Tony folded his arms and huffed in mock anger. He knew what the two meant but it was hilarious to mess with their minds. "Make your minds up," he waited for a response.

Dean stood up. "If you're looking for a fourth player," he said. Dean the tech had spent most of the day watching the computer screen. A break in the monotonous duty will help.

"Doubles it is then," Tony inserted a controller into the tennis racquet and tossed it over.

"Cool," Dean said as he wrapped the cord around his wrist. "I'm ready… So who's team am I on?" He asked. Immediately he stood beside Ziva David. She was agile, she was quick and she was hot.

"Actually… Me with Ziva and You and McGee," Tony said. He stood back with Ziva to his right. "Are you ready?" Tony asked.

There wasn't much of a reaction from the other three. Tony wanted more of course. "I said…. Aaaaaaaare you…. READY?" Tony said exuberantly. "Then… For the thousands…" Tony laughed when he got strange looks from everybody else.

Xxxxxxxx

"Oh come on," Tony yelled at the ref on the screen. "That was in," he took off his jacket and placed it on the chair. For some reason, he and Ziva were getting beaten by McGee and Dean.

"Umpiring decision is final, Tony," McGee snickered after taking a large mouthful of water.

"Umpiring decision is final, Tony," Tony mocked.

"Change ends?" Ziva suggested. She too was breathing heavily.

"How about partners?" Dean asked. He was surprised when it was agreed. Tony shrugged his shoulders slightly when he was teamed with McGee.

"Begin," Tony said.

The backwards and forwards rally in M-TAC got fierce as both teams attempted to get to the ball and avoid the other players. Dean somehow managed to end up in front of his console, give an almighty backhand stroke and his arm shuddered when it went through the console smashing the screen and sending out sparks.

Before he could call a halt to the game and figure out what to do, footsteps were running in his direction.

"Mine," Tony yelled.

"I got it!" McGee shouted.

"Look out!" Ziva tried to warn them.

Tony and McGee's racquets struck Dean in the back of the head with such force that it sent him sprawling over the chair and landing heavily on the carpet. The game was abruptly brought to an end as Tony, Ziva and McGee were now looking at the damaged console and the tech lying unconscious on the floor.

"Oh boy," Tony grimaced. They were going to have to pay daily for this one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Vance was furious. He dressed down Gibbs for letting his agents get out of control. That in turn made Gibbs furious. There was no shouting, no demeaning. Just shit jobs. Team Gibbs got the punishment of cleaning the trucks when they weren't working and taking lunch orders.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Agent DiNozzo**: Never said anything about X-Box or playstation_

_**Special Agent McGee**: That rule does sound fair._

_**TechDean**: I'm doing much better. Shoulda ducked… I'll be right for the next one… Oww. Need more tablets_

_**Director Vance**: I'm warning you, DiNozzo_

_**Agent Ziva David**: How did I let myself get roped into this?_

_**Agent DiNozzo**: You're easy and plus you… Hey! Watch where you throw that paper… You almost hit me_


End file.
